


Talentswap

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an idea I've been wanting to write out. A talentswap thing. Woo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talentswap

"Welcome to Hope's Peak, the world's safest haven against the ranks of SHSL Despair. Many of you may know each other, as roughly half of you are in the same class, the other half in another. Enjoy your stay. You'll be here until this all blows over."

Jin Kirigiri's voice echoed over the speakers, loud and clear. Thirty-two students stood in the gymnasium of the large school. The building was familiar to the older half of the large group, being unfamiliar to the younger half, save a couple. Friends moved into little groups to socialize until one student called out, grabbing the attention of the others. Sixty-two eyes turned to look at a girl with long, dark bluish hair, dull, lighter shades of blue streaked through it. She wore a simple school uniform with muted shades of pink in her clothing. Her bright fuchsia eyes were wide with a lawful, orderly gaze as she stood up straight, ordering a request for the others.

"I believe that since we all only know roughly half of the people in here, we get to know everyone else by introducing ourselves! Let's stand in a circle and go clockwise, shall we?" She smiled after finishing her speech as everyone moved into a large, wide circle. "I will start us off -- I am Ibuki Mioda, the Super High School Level Hall Monitor! Saionji-kun, if you will..." 

A short girl with blonde hair tied back into two long pigtails nodded, pushing up a pair of glasses set on her small nose, allowing her to see clearly with her round, golden eyes. She wore a pink, hooded sweat shirt, a small skirt, and held a laptop under one arm. "Hiyoko Saionji. Super High School Level Programmer." After stating her name and talent, she sat down on the floor, crossing her legs and opening her laptop, typing away on it.

"Teruteru Hanamura! I'd say I'm a lover, not a fighter, but I _am_ a fighter!" A somewhat tall boy with brown hair cut and styled into an undercut winked one crimson eye in a flirtatious manner at a nearby girl, clicking his tongue and doing finger pistols at her. He was dressed in a black blazer, white on the inside, a chain with a cross connected to it around his neck. Comfortable black pants and shoes completed the outfit, bandages wrapped around his fists and exposed torso. 

Adjusting the collar of a dark gray jacket, the next teenager spoke up. He was younger, part of the other class. Short brown hair covered his head, mingling with green eyes and somewhat pale skin. A yellow hoodie comfortably sat under the jacket, fanciful slacks and shoes finishing his look. "Makoto Naegi here! I'm called the 'Fashion Boy'." Looking over at the next girl, he smiled. "Kirigiri-san?"

"Ah, yes. Kyouko Kirigiri, heiress to whatever riches my father, Jin, has." She wore a simple, pale violet suit, matching with her hair, a shade darker and tied into a loose ponytail a few inches from the bottom of its length, and her darker violet eyes. Her pale skin made her look like a ghost, almost. "Togami-kun is next, yes?"

Blowing a wisp of blond hair from in his green, glasses-covered eyes, the next person spoke up. He was currently wearing a simple uniform for the school, shades of green mingled with the outfit. "Byakuya Togami, idol. I do not wish to associate with such... talentless vermin." 

"Don't be such a drag, Togami! You need more  **spirit!!** " A girl with indigo hair tied back into a loose ponytail barked, her blue eyes practically aflame with vigor. She wore red and blue sweats, a whistle hung around her neck. Picking up the whistle in her mouth and blowing it to catch more attention, she introduced herself. "Sayaka Maizono! Best coach around!" 

"I-is it really necessary to be so loud, Maizono-san..?" Tugging on the ears of their white cat-eared jacket, a small, feminine teen spoke up. "Ch-Chihiro Fujisaki. I-I'm a gamer. A-and a girl... d-don't judge me..!!" She squeezed her golden eyes shut, covering up her face with her short brown hair and the sides of her jacket. A delicate-looking red and black uniform sat underneath the jacket, a little bag on her waist with a handheld gaming device poking out of the opening.

"Don't be so whiny, jeez, kid." A black-haired boy with piercing red eyes and... abnormally large eyebrows hissed, adjusting the blue tie to his white suit. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Heir to the biggest yakuza family in the fuckin' country." A prideful smirk crossed his face. "Don't fuck with me, or you'll have a tonna yakuza on your ass once we get outta here."

"Ah, yes, prideful as ever, I see." Smiling and shifting a lock of black hair behind one ear, the red-eyed girl straightened herself, fixing the hood of the hooded red jacket sitting over a black and white striped shirt. "I am Taeko Yasuhiro, and I am simply... lucky, you could say. Some of my friends like to call me Celes, however. It's a long story on why I'm called that, but use that nickname if you wish."

"We d-d-don't need your l-life story, Y-Yasuhiro..." Stammered an uneasy looking girl with long, violet hair tied into two braids. Her paler violet eyes were hidden behind lenses. She wore a gray tee, muted purple gloves, plaid shorts and sneakers, and a wrench was shakily held between her small hands. "T-Touko Fu-Fukawa. I-I'm a m-mechanic..." 

Flipping her short black hair with a jerk of her head, a freckled girl with pale gray eyes folded her arms in front of her. "I have heard much about you, my dear upper classmen. My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, and I am a detective. That is all you need to know as of now." She wore a brown uniform with a black detective coat over it, gloves keeping the appearance of her hands concealed. 

A tall boy with blond hair huffed. The bottom part of his hair was brown. He had narrow violet eyes and wore a white tank top, black pants and white shoes, and had a jacket you'd usually see on a doctor on. "Mondo Oowada. Nurse." 

Smiling over at Oowada, the next person seemed a bit  _too_ cheerful for the situation everyone was in. "Hello, hello, hello! Leon Kuwata! Unless you didn't already know, I'm a swimmer! Soooo, Saionji-chan, Mioda-chan, everybody else that's new, nice to meet you!" He had short ginger hair hanging over a freckle-covered face, his bangs hanging into blue eyes. A white jacket with a popped collar and a blue stripe down each sleeve hung over his shoulders, accompanying a small necklace with a round, blue bead on it and a tee with a blue splash-looking design on it. Completing his look were blue sandals and black swim trunks with blue stripes down the outer sides of the legs. 

A man who seemed to have the build of a common palm tree snapped a few pictures with his camera and then spoke up. "Yasuhiro Hagakure. Photographer. Don't talk to me, I'm concentrating." He had a simple outfit on, some sort of brown uniform. 

Smiling while making a flower crown out of cherry blossoms, a girl with short brown hair tied back into a short ponytail spoke up. "Aoi Asahina. Botanist." She wore a simple pink kimono with white flowers decorating the sleeves. Her blue eyes were full of cheerful happiness.

A toned this is sakua still wio


End file.
